


Medicine

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon - Anime, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sex, Spanking, at least while talking about the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Cecil was the only medicine he needed
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Camus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Camus Birthday so I decided to finally post this that has been on my WIPs for so long!!! I'm still new to writing explicit sex scenes but I hope that this is at least enjoyable.

It was just ridiculous to think how he had gotten hurt, and it had been painful to accept it was his fault, he did slip because of his sweat in the practice room while rehearsing a new choreography, a thing extremely unfitting of him, but it happened. Admitting it was the worst. It would have been better if it was one of his solo practice and not with the rest of the group, that way he could have avoided giving the gift of himself being humiliated to Kurosaki, who laughed as hard as he could when he saw he wasn't dangerously hurt, laying on the floor. The bastard cried while laughing as Kotobuki panicked and Mikaze helped him stand up. Luckily he didn't hit his head, but he had hurt his ankle and arm somehow in the fall. At least that made Kurosaki finally stop his laughter.

The doctor had told Camus his arm was bruised and his ankle was just a little swollen, nothing that would put him out of work for too long, but he had to stay in bed some days for a fast recovery. He ended up being unable to go to a fan sign event and a trip for a show with Quartet Night. Camus was extremely mad at his blunder, yet he had accepted it was his fault due to being a little too passionate while dancing, more than what he usually lets himself be in public; never would have he imagined that giving his all would end with him in his bed, all alone in the apartment for three days. He had accepted it was indeed peaceful, he could read and rest all he wanted to, but after the first day, he was pretty much bored.

Then his phone lighted up with a message that excited him, even if he refused to accept it did. It was just Aijima checking on him in the end.

_ Are you feeling better?  _

[1:30]

_ Of course, you fool. I haven't moved from my bed that much since yesterday _

[1:31]

_ That's good Camus! You should keep resting so you get better quickly _

_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧ _

[1:31]

Camus looked at the kaomoji and smiled, he could at least do that now that he was alone, and since he was alone he had an idea. He couldn't be so obvious, so he waited a while before answering.

_ Are you working? Shouldn't you focus on your own activities? _

[1:35]

_ Today is my free day! _

[1:35]

Camus knew it was his free day. The message was followed by a big sticker of a cartoonish cat doing a peace sign. So like him. But now he found himself unable to think of any type of phrasing that wouldn't be too obvious, but clear enough so that Aijima managed to catch his true intentions. Camus had nothing after some minutes and his phone screen light up again with another message.

_ Are you lonely without the rest there? Do you want me to accompany you for a while? _

[1:50]

Aijima had done it by himself. He had saved him from sending some silly message to pretend he didn't want some company. Camus could only smile a little at that eagerness to go to his side.

_ You have no other way to waste your time? Fine, if that's what you want. _

[1:51]

_ Great! I'm at the lobby already, going up! _

[1:51]

Another big cat sticker appeared on the chat log and Camus sat quickly on the bed. What did he mean he was in the lobby? Aijima had already planned to go and visit him, even uninvited. That boy was really something, and now this little playful visit of his made Camus nervous, he wasn’t on his best image, not even his room was that tidy. He took his crutch and did his best to not use his injured foot; quickly he accommodated some books on the table and a jacket he had forgotten on a chair, then jumped with one foot to the living room and fixed some of the mess the others left with the blankets and pillows discarded on the couch. He left his crutch next to the door and jumped in one foot to search for Alexander, who was comfortably resting in the living room on a pillow next to the glass wall.

"Stay sit and don't bother Aijima today"

The dog looked up at him and, reluctant at the order, laid down again.

"Good boy"

Camus pet him and wished for him to take a nap or just ignore Aijima and him for the rest of the day. As he limped and cursed at his groupmates for leaving him injured and in a messy house, he heard the doorbell ring. Camus took the crutch once again and walked slowly towards the door, he checked his reflection on a mirror next to the door and fixed some wild bangs of blonde hair, also put his glasses away on a little table since he forgot he still had them on before taking a breath and opening the door.

"Hi, Camus! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Just wondering why did you show up unannounced like you just did"

"Eh? But I sent you a text telling you I was here!" 

"That's not what I meant"

"Well, I thought you might feel lonely"

Camus brows furrowed and he humphed at that supposition. He then noticed he had brought something and Aijima saw his gaze falling to his hands.

"I brought some soup and a cake!"

Cecil smiled and showed him the thermos that had some chicken soup in and the bag with the logo of one of Camus's favorite bakeries. Camus made himself aside and did a gesture with his head to Cecil so he would get in. It was his first time in the apartment, but he located the kitchen quickly and put the blue container and the bag in the kitchen counter.

"You bought soup?" Said Camus as he limped to the kitchen.

Cecil stopped what he was doing as he saw Camus having problems to walk properly and went to help him sit on one of the chairs at the kitchen counter.

"I made it with Masato this morning. I apologize for coming with no previous announcement or that I haven't been checking up on you lately"

"Work must have been piling up for you. I don't mind"

The answer was a little cold of his part, even Camus himself felt it and understood the repercussions of it while seeing how Cecil went to the other side of the kitchen counter and prepared one bowl for the soup, with a faint sad expression.

"... What is it now?"

Cecil jolted and dropped a spoon on the counter "What thing?"

"What did you want that you're doing that silly expression now"

Cecil sighed a little, a blush creeping on his cheeks and the point of his nose. There were moments, just like this one, in where he wished Camus wasn't so blunt with what the things he said because it made it hard to answer.

"It's just… that I kind of wished I could… nurse you to health or something like that" he mumbled while playing with his fingers and ignoring Camus frowning.

"You talk as if I was terribly sick, I only have a swollen ankle"

"Well… but it's… stuff couples do"

After he used that word Camus understand it instantly.  _ Couple _ . Now his pale cheeks were tinted with a blush at the surprise. Of course, they were a couple, they've been for a while now, but having stuff being so formal and mundane, and not as problematic as they were, in the beginning, was still too much of a shock for Camus. Aijima had adapted to it easily, hell, he had been craving that type of simple romance you see in dramas. The kid took a big liking to those cliches, and Camus, who against any malicious tweet Ranmaru had posted on a private account, didn't have such a frozen heart and conceded this time. He sat firm on his chair and pulled the one next to him, telling Cecil to pour the soup and come to him, and when he did, he told him to grab the spoon.

"You must feed me then"

"... But wasn't your ankle the hurt one?"

"Yes, but on the fall my arm also took a blow as I tried to protect myself. Now stop questioning me, you did come here at lunchtime"

This was just half a lie, he didn't hurt his arm badly, he could lift the spoon, but Cecil looked rather interested into this so there was nothing else to do than accept the delicious soup from Hijirikawa that now tasted better only by seeing Aijima so concentrated on not letting it fall from the spoon. In some minutes the plate was empty, Aijima had a goofy and pleased smile on his face and he felt embarrassed, he hadn't been fed ever since he was a toddler. The only reason he did it was to please him, something he started taking a liking to lately.

"You want some cake?"

"I will have a slice"

Aijima opened the box and a simple yet beautiful white frosted, strawberry cake rested right in front of him. He served Camus, making him curious about why he didn't get one plate for himself, not even for the soup.

"Won't you eat?"

"I'm alright! I got all of this for you. I want to see you enjoying it"

"Hmph, you should think more about yourself"

As he started eating his cake, ignoring Aijima's gaze on him and all of his movements, he felt a hand approaching him, a thumb brushing softly against the corner of his lips and said thumb, now with some frosting on, going to Cecil's mouth and being licked clean.

"It's yummy!"

The rest of Camus's cake stayed ignored on the plate, the first time in his life for anything sweet, but there was something about this gesture from Aijima that just made him stop entirely in both body and mind. He could swear he saw him licking the frosting in slow motion, but this was probably his mind playing games. When was the last time they were able to stay together like this? Ever since Camus got hurt there was no free time for Aijima, and being alone and with nothing to do made him feel lonelier than he would ever allow himself to admit. Now by being this close, getting invited in a way, and smelling Aijima's perfume. It was really hard to not feel hot.

"Is there something wrong?" he said as he saw Camus not finishing his cake, a thing rather alarming "Is there a problem with the cake?"

"No… I'll finish later, I want to lay down"

"Oh no! Are you feeling bad? Let me help you!"

He put away the cake into the refrigerator then helped Camus go back into his room. As they walked towards it, Camus let himself lean onto Aijima, pretending he was in a worse state than he actually was. When they reached the room and Cecil closed the door behind them, he tried to help him sit on the bed but got pulled by the collar of his dark grey sweater instead. Camus got some balance over one foot and pushed him to the wall in the middle of a kiss, managing to hold him against it with one hand and held himself up with the help of the other grabbing the wall. The kiss deepened and Cecil stopped squirming, letting himself get leaned over as he wrapped his arms around Camus's neck. The hand that wasn't helping him stand went inside Cecil's sweater and shirt, slowly stroking the soft brown skin of the abdomen then the chest, and when he reached a nipple Cecil cut the kiss. Both were short of breath and Cecil was the first to talk.

"You can't do this standing up, It'll hurt" he said as he started touching Camus’s lips with his finger.

"I don't care" answered Camus before leaning into another kiss, but he, in fact, did care, he was doing a huge effort just by standing up and not falling or avoid putting his weight on top of Cecil. Even so, he had his pride to keep.

Cecil evaded the kiss once but Camus grabbed him by the cheeks with one hand, forcing him to look at him and kissed him. Cecil immediately loved it, but he couldn't stop thinking about Camus's well being. He slowly pushed him onto the bed then sat on his lap, crawling on top of him as Camus sat on the bed and with his back against the headboard. Cecil took some of the pillows and started pilling them behind his back so he was comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Camus spoke softly, still searching for Cecil's lips, but every time he got closer, hehe avoided him and kept his concentration on fixing the pillows behind his back.

"If we are going to do it, I’ll prefer you letting me handle this today"

Camus didn't understand what he meant, he could only see those lips moving, the still uneven breathing and the blush on his face. It was hard to concentrate, less when he had this whole image so close to him. While Cecil ignored him, he let his face fall to the crook of the neck of the young man sitting on his lap, now his two hands were available to roam free and so they did, going down Cecil's back and grabbing his ass, squeezing hard enough to make him whimper. The fingers wandered to the zipper of his black jeans and started undoing them.

"Camus! Can't you wait?!"

"... When was the last time you and I were like this?" He whispered, with his forehead resting on Cecil's shoulder "It was rude of you to not visit at least once, you idiot"

He dropped one pillow to the ground and looked at the beautiful and silky blonde hair next to his face, resting one hand on top of it and caressing it for a while before making Camus rest on the pillows he arranged for him and then strip himself of his sweater and shirt in one go, slowly so Camus could see and enjoy. The pants followed and so did his underwear, Cecil was totally bare in front of those curious eyes and hands that went back to touch every single part of his body. He relaxed and put his hands at his sides to keep some balance when Camus decided he wanted to touch his dick with no warning, grabbing it and started rubbing it. The moaning was kept to a minimum, only some gasps lefts his mouth from time to time, a thing that annoyed Camus greatly.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"E-Eh?" was what Cecil managed to say as he saw the icy blue eyes and that frown directed at him.

"There's no one in the apartment. You can relax in here"

There was no answer, only the green eyes avoiding his gaze until a hand touched his cheek, a thumb stroked his lip softly to get his attention. Cecil put his hand on top of Camus's one and leaned deep into the touch. The real reason he wasn't relaxed as other times was that this was the first time they were alone in the place Camus lived, not their shared room in the dormitory or a luxurious hotel room, they where in Camus's room, the whole place just looked, smelled and felt like him and this managed to distract him so much.

"What about your neighbors?"

"Them? These are extremely thick, soundproof walls, don't act like a fool"

"What about Alexander?" he joked

Camus laughed shortly "I'm sure he has more important stuff to do than try to see us in bed"

Cecil grabbed Camus's hand and kissed the back of it before putting it against his cheek and smiled, embarrassed, about being in his own head so much.

"Don't overwork yourself, you need to be ready for your concert next month"

"I'll continue then" said Camus, grabbing some lube from his night table and pouring it on his hand before putting his fingers inside him.

Cecil hugged him, this time not holding in the moans, but doing it extremely close to his ears, kissing and licking it and neck. Camus kept fingering him and rubbing his hard and already leaking cock until he felt him tremble on top of him, he stopped to pull out his own cock from his pants and put it in without thinking about it too much. Cecil squirmed violently at the feeling of getting filled and stretched so suddenly, the heat and thickness of Camus's cock never stopped to make him feel light-headed and sensitive in every inch of his body as he started going deeper, and Cecil helped him by moving his hips 

"You don't have… to do anything" he said, slowly rocking his hips back and forth "Let me do it today"

Half-open green eyes that shone on the darkroom looked at him with such intensity and lasciviousness that made him speechless. He only nodded at the proposition and Cecil smiled, intensifying the movement of his hips as the whimpers increased.nd Both men stopped caring about who could hear them, if it was a way to make the other know how great it felt, then it was alright. Cecil put both his hands on the headboard at the sides of Camus’s head and started going up and down, fucking himself harder on Camus's dick. He felt the exquisite squeezing of Cecil's warm walls around his penis, making him unable to say a thing, it did felt different when he wasn't the one moving and causing the friction. When it was like that he was busy concentrating in not cumming yet. He wanted to keep feeling like this, to keep tasting this sweet gift Cecil was giving to him. With one hand, he slapped his buttcheek, trying to slow him down, but that only caused Cecil to moan out loud and curse in agnacian. 

"Did you like that?" Said Camus, out of breath and looking up at Cecil's flustered expression and tearful eyes.

"Y-yes"

"Good"

Camus slapped his ass again, harder this time, and then squeezed with both hands, causing Cecil to throw back his head, separating himself from Camus and stretching his torso enough so Camus could grab one of his nipples between his lips.

"Ah! W-Wait—"

“Just...K-Keep moving" he interrupted him, out of breath.

Obediently, he did as he was told, biting his lips to fail at controlling himself while Camus bit his nipples, kissed his chest, and one hand massaged his dripping and unattended cock while the other was still massaging his ass cheeks. It felt like heaven to be touched everywhere like this by Camus after missing him every single night since his accident and since his workload grew heavier. Maybe Camus had felt the same, maybe that's why he touched him that way. Cecil put a hand on the blonde hair, getting Camus's attention as he looked up at his eyes again, those eyes that looked down with love at him and his heart beat faster, so much that his chest hurt.

"I missed you too" he whispered shakily.

He felt his whole body growing hotter and not because of the sex, his blush was more visible and so was the amazement in his eyes. Camus couldn't stop looking at the beautiful, most perfect lips that had just told him something that made his whole mind shut down. Cecil noticed the look on his lips so he smiled and carefully put away the strands of hair soaked with sweat out of Camus's forehead and slowly lowered his face to the thin, pinkish, pinkish lips. The kiss that Camus could see coming took him by surprise; as an answer, he hugged Cecil, he embraced him hard and slowly put his back on the bed and started moving again, ramming hard inside of him, never stopping kissing him. The moans never found a way out until Camus hit Cecil's prostate repeatedly and they both came and moaned out loud when Cecil cut the kiss. Camus couldn't help but fall on top of him, his ankle and arm wounds started hurting again and he was too exhausted, hurt and dazed by the orgasm to do a thing, the only things he felt were Cecil's fingers in his hair and his other hand caressing his broad back. Camus let face fall in the crook of Cecil'shis neck as he whispered sweet things to him. It felt like heaven. It had felt like what be needed ever since he got hurt, and only Cecil could give him that.


End file.
